Large scale, multiple sample, parallel biochemistry assays, automated instruments and system integration using bioinformatics technologies are key factors for advancing the fields of low and high throughput analysis and diagnosis. Biochip technology has become increasingly more popular, with one major goal being efficient and economical measurement of multiple samples for biological parameters, in the research environment, as well as in clinical diagnostics.